


Когда я увижу тебя снова, я буду улыбаться

by maho_boogie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maho_boogie/pseuds/maho_boogie
Summary: События после 04х04.





	Когда я увижу тебя снова, я буду улыбаться

**Author's Note:**

> События после 04х04.

Корень, пару секунд назад показавшийся достаточно крепким, коварно треснул, и тяжёлый ботинок с рельефной поверхностью подошвы ушёл на полдюйма в землю вместе с остатками трухлявого дерева. Кэрол поморщилась, разводя уголки рта и обнажая зубы, и, крепко ухватившись за штанину, выдернула ногу из образовавшегося естественным путём капкана. Это было не больно. Это было раздражающе! Возможно, идея срезать дорогу через негустой подлесок была не самой удачной в её жизни, но сейчас женщину можно было понять. Рик, видимо, окончательно утратив веру в себя, заставил миссис Пелетье покинуть группу, не попрощавшись. Так что сейчас мысли в её голове были в полном раздрае.

Что делать? Куда ехать? А стоит ли ехать вообще или разумнее путешествовать пешком? Разжечь огонь? Или перекантоваться в машине? А может быть, вернуться? Вдруг ей удастся успокоить Тайриса и объяснить, почему она так поступила и что это было необходимо? Нет, не так. Жизненно важно.

Кэрол вздохнула, продолжая шагать по мягкой, устланной листьями и жухлой травой земле. Опустила голову, спрятала основание шеи в ладони и растёрла пальцами кожу. Она уже который раз ловила себя на том, что начинает задавать эти вопросы по кругу. А толку в этом? Толку, очевидно, было немного, зато от волнения и паники, которая своей противной рожей начинала маячить где-то на затворках сознания — становясь тем ближе, чем ближе к линии горизонта опускалось солнце — уже болел затылок.

И шея.

И плечи.

Миссис Пелетье, хотя, скорее, бывшая миссис Пелетье (эта небольшая приставка заставляла гордо расправлять усталые плечи) усмехнулась и даже позволила себе тихо рассмеяться... забавным мыслям, тут же заворошившимся и защекотавшимся в области затылка. Она бы сейчас не отказалась от ещё одного расслабляющего растирания от Дэрила Диксона. Да и от его компании, в общем-то. И дело тут было далеко не только в том, что с ним любой человек мог почувствовать себя в их сумасшедшее время, как за каменной стеной. Ей нравилось смеяться вместе с ним... Ладно, чаще всего над ним, но это же было простое беззлобное подшучивание. И Кэрол была готова поклясться, что, не смотря на недовольную моську, Дэрил всё равно был не против этих их маленьких словесных баталий. Да и улыбался он в последнее время гораздо чаще. И стал разговаривать с остальными. Да, мистер Диксон всё равно всё ещё напоминал выражение «говорящая фамилия» временами, но если сравнивать с тем, что было... Кэрол грела мысль о том, что она стала ключом к этим изменениям. К его постепенным шагам к социализации, так сказать. Но вместе с тем за нос начали щипать уколы ревности. И это даже толкнуло её совершенно по-детски, едва не надув губки бантиком, «напомнить» ему, что он понравился ей первой.

Кэрол недовольно повела губами, поджимая их, и чувствуя, как кровь слегка греет кожу на щеках.

"Да уж, нашла чем внимание привлекать, старая перечница", — ворчливо подумала она.

Деревья расступились, лесной ковёр сменился многообразием влажных граней прибрежной гальки. А вот и пресная вода.

Кэрол присела около сваленного поперёк течения ствола дерева, которое уже успело густо зарасти мхом, и по очереди опустила в воду две армейские фляжки.

Воздух постепенно остывал после дневного тепла, и даже под плотными рукавами куртки начинали нагло появляться первые мурашки. Если она не хочет полночи стучать зубами, пытаясь согреться под двумя одеялами, скорчившись на заднем сидении автомобиля, то лучше поторопиться.

Пока горлышко фляги отдавало реке последние пузырьки воздуха, взамен наполняясь ледяной водой, женщина подняла голову и посмотрела в сторону заходящего солнца. Вдалеке виднелся перекинутый через тихое течение мост. До того, как она решилась исследовать полу-заросшую тропинку, петляющую между деревьев, ей каждый раз приходилось ходить по дороге к тому самому мосту. Спускаться, наполнять водой фляги и отправляться обратно в сорокаминутный марафон вдоль покрытой трещинами асфальтированной дороги. И молиться при этом, чтобы она не вернулась к разорённому — ходячими ли, выжившими ли — лагерю. С первыми она уже давно научилась справляться не хуже любого в их группе, а вот со вторыми...

Тропинка насквозь экономила ей время почти в четыре раза. Да и таскать тяжёлую тару с водой туда-сюда — то ещё удовольствие. Но, если она чему-то и научилась у своего не слишком разговорчивого друга, так это тому, что паранойя, порой — единственный ключ к выживанию. Ну, это Дэрил называл это паранойей. Кэрол куда больше нравилось определение "осторожность".

Она усмехнулась, вставая на ноги и возвращаясь обратно в тень леса.

Интересно, а что он сказал, сделал, когда выяснил, что она ушла? Или Рик наврал что-нибудь о причинах её поспешного покидания группы? Нет, не должен был. Дэрил слишком важен для Рика, чтобы врать ему. Тем более, о ней. Ну, на второе госпожа гордая вдова Пелетье, во всяком случае, очень надеется. Хочет надеяться. Очень хочет, чёрт бы побрал этого Рика Граймса.

"Интересно, а он бы отправился меня искать?" — осторожно, как будто боясь, что её застанут за каким-то не слишком приличным занятием, подумала Кэрол и даже воровато повела глазами по сторонам, снова собирая губы бантиком.

Надеяться на это было ещё приятнее, чем на то, что Дэрила обеспокоил её поступок. Точнее, поступок, который Рик вынудил её совершить. Так что, формально, его можно было записывать на совесть их лидера.

Женщина наткнулась глазами на уже знакомый, подведший её трухлявые корень и, по-кошачьи переступая ногами, — ставя ступни кирпичиками, сразу друг перед другом, — обошла чётко оставленный след борьбы строительного ботинка и матушки природы.

Интересно, всё ли у них в порядке? Удалось ли найти лекарство? Много ли ещё погибло? Не заболеет ли кто-нибудь из детей? Или сам Рик. Хоть Кэрол в последнее время и склонялась к мыслям, что ему элементарно нужно отдохнуть и не думать ни о чём, кроме себя и Карла с Джудит (или в сухом остатке: отказаться от ответственности перед группой), но желать ему плохого, — тем более, смерти! — увольте. Это не её образ мысли. Ей даже собственного бывшего мужа немного жаль. В каком бы сраном аду он сейчас не находился... Но мысли всё равно эгоистично отодвигают альтруизм и вертятся вокруг определённого здоровья определённого человека.

...улыбнётся ли он когда-нибудь снова? А ей? А вместе с ней?

Она вздохнула, стараясь ещё раз отодвинуть нервозность и панику. В этот раз, вроде, даже получилось.

Ну, ничего! Когда-то давно, — Боже, насколько же далёкими сейчас кажутся эти времена! — она научилась выживать в мире, где нельзя было ответить или хотя бы проявить недовольство, а сейчас ей не только позволено отбиваться, но она это ещё и отлично умеет. Не без помощи одного милого социопата с арбалетом.

Перед глазами уже маячила её машина-тире-палатка-тире-кухня, пока что ставшая залогом её успешного выживания. Но не смотря на скромность положения, Кэрол всё равно почувствовала, как губы растягиваются в улыбке. Довольной и счастливой, не смотря на все напасти и, кажется, начинающуюся морось. И когда она снова увидит Дэрила, гордая вдова Пелетье будет улыбаться точно так же.


End file.
